deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Raiando/Raiando's Fanon DB Direct
Que some Flashy intro that leads towards this logo. Hello there, the person who is reading this blog, i'm your host Raiando and today i'm hosting a special Death Battle Fanon Direct. I have written total of 22 Battles and counting on this wiki, i'm so proud to be part of this wiki, it's even an honor to be a Moderator. But without further ado, get ready for me to show, so sit back and enjoy. ''Equipping with new Superhuman powers'' The first battle i'd like to show is Cole VS Alex, it's one of the few Death Battles that i anticipate it to be a real battle, here we have humans that somewhat got new Superhuman powers, as they use it in the Open World game around them. Also both of em remind me of certain Spider-Man villains. Now for the next one. ''Collect-a-thon Wannabes jump in'' Back in the days, Rareware was used to be a gaming juggernaut with games like DK Country, Killer Instinct, Banjo-Kazooie and Conker. After Microsoft bought them, they did nothing after that, now we have the two spiritual successors of Banjo-Kazooie and Conker duking it out to see who's the better Rare successor. ''Monsters of the past Lurk into the battle'' This battle was originally going to be part of my first-three Season 3 battles but i scrathed that, but now it's time for this battle to shine, as we have these two Horror game antagonists with a huge grin on their face, they were also Prototypes that were locked away due to some incidents in their comany, but now they're lurking into the dark as they duke it out. ''Don't let these two invade in your dreams'' Abd now we have a battle between two evil robots, as they have invaded into a Dream universe and started to take over the world, now these two ready their Mechs in a battle to see who's the superior Dream Invader, can the Capitalist robot handle the awesome metallic beard of Razorbeard? We'll find out later. ''Two Classic Ninjas sneak into the battle'' And now we have a battle between Ryu Hayabusa and Joe Musashi, two awesome Ninjas from retro Video Games as both have also originated from Rival game consoles. These two would be clashing their swords in this Ninja showdown. ''Two Blondes Kombat in the Streets'' Moving on from Ninjas, we got Martial Artists, in this corner we got Ken Masters and in the other corner, we got...Ken Masters? Oh noes, there's two of them as we have the famous Echo Fighter going up against his impostor Kobra, there ken be only one Blonde Martial Artist...see what i did there? ''Lashing out the hair in the Battle'' It's a bad hair day between these two girls in magenta, these two have battled many odds like Pirates, and now they'll be swinging their hair and transform into bunch of animals as they clash into the action. And y'know what they say; Hair today, gone tomorrow. ''Time to Level Up with these two. And now we have a battle between two Karate Kid type of characters as they're from shows that are styled like Video Games, the victor would be able to Level Up after their battle. ''These two Brutes are about to give it ya These two were used for an experiment, but it went all wrong as they started to Plague everything around them, these two Brutes just need one weapon to finish this off...or maybe two. :v ''Coloring things with a Splash'' Many have though this battle would've happened as the Season 6 premiere of the official Death Battle, but that's not the case. Now this will have a new twist as De Blob will be fighting bunch of Inklings instead of one, because if you think about it, one Inkling VS De Blob would take forever to last, this makes the first Group VS Solo battle. ''Time for a Musical Number'' Here come the singers in Pink as we have the Balloon Type Pokémon: Jigglypuff and Sonic's sister: Sonia The Hedgehog, these two are known for weaponizing Music and can come off as hot tempered, one of them will be the Musical Popstar. ''A Speedy Battle with Someone Returning'' Didn't see this one comin'? Well we have our second returning character here, The Scout returns after The Scout VS Crimson Fury, and now he's fighting against another flexible speedster, it's time to see who's the fastest sportsman. ''These Reviewers are about to Destroy this Battle to Pieces'' Nerd: What a shitload of fuck is this matchup. Jontron: I AIIIIN'T Having this shit. Well i'm the kind of person that comes up with unexpected matchups, in this battle we have two Comic Relief Reviewers of the clashing in a battle full of swearing, and it will take place in an Australian Server. :v ''Time for some Mystical beings to take command'' You heard of Fox VS Bucky, now get ready for Fox VS Bucky 2: Electric Boogaloo as we have two Mystical Space Vixens (quite literally for Krystal's case) to Psych out, which one will be the superior Phychic? ''Kneel Before your new Robot Emperor'' These two are one of the most troublesome dragons of the Villain Team, so much so that they betrayed their Master and planned to take over the world on their own, these two will clash to see who's a better Speedy Traitor. ''The Reality is Cruel when these two are around'' In a world where Violence is the only answer, comes with two Cunning Reality Warpers as they're the ones that run a Bloody Contest, if they ask for what wish you want, you better stay the heck out of them. ''Chain of Explosives are coming up'' Yup, like i said before, i like making obscure matchups, and here we have Konami's two famous mascots going into a one Manly showdown, i hope you have a Blast for this one. And now it's time for the Season 3 Finale. ''Dreams Will never be Dreams'' Here it is, my most wanted Death Battle, Rayman VS Klonoa. The Battle between two Dream Warriors who have fought against many odds to protect their own Dream World, this is a perfect way to wrap up this Season. ''Outro'' Well this is all i have to offer for my Season 3, i really hope you enjoy reading my battles, and if you ask me for collabs, i'll collab when i need to, hope you enjoyed the Direct, Raiando Out. Raiando teleports away Did you like most of the Battles that i have? Yeah Maybe Nah Are you excited for my Season 3? Yes I guess so I don't care much Category:Blog posts